The two of us against the universe
by Theta Tenny
Summary: AU / El Año que Nunca Fue termina de una forma inesperada. Un disparo, lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas del Doctor... energía regenerativa que cura una herida... y un nuevo camino por delante, un viaje que es mejor de a dos / Doctor/Master
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Acá vengo con otro fic! Esta vez no será un one-shot... esta vez será un fic larguito, de 30 caps, para ser más precisa, basado en un "OTP Challenge" que me encontré por tumblr :D_

_Además, este fic es especial porque va con dedicatoria ^^ Para mi querido, adorable y genial Master (que a veces también es mi Doctor y varios otros personajes de rol), simplemente porque lo adoro (y lo sabes, si estás leyendo esto ewe) y porque espero que al menos con esto puedas sonreír un poquito (o hacerte llorar, perdón si hago eso (?))._

**_Advertencias: slash ~_**

**Doctor Who no me pertenece.**

* * *

Holding Hands.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas del Doctor, pero ahora eran de felicidad, no de tristeza. Las manos del otro hombre, quién aún estaba entre sus brazos, acurrucado como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, se posaron sobre las mejillas ajenas y las acariciaron, intentando secar esas lágrimas.

— No llores, Theta— susurró, utilizando ese antiguo nombre, que aún sonaba extraño por tantos siglos sin haber sido pronunciado, pero también maravilloso, porque solo ellos sabían –actualmente– lo que ese nombre traía consigo.

— Son lágrimas de felicidad, Koschei— fue la respuesta del Doctor, dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

— Debiste dejarme morir— sentenció el otro, desviando levemente la mirada hacia los demás presentes en aquella sala, cuyas caras pasaban del asombro al asco sin perder ninguna de los matices intermedios. La cara de Jack era la más graciosa, sin embargo, ya que tenía pintado un enorme "lo sabía" en ella… y la de la pequeña Martha Jones… Bueno, la de ella era simplemente poética.

— Jamás podría haber hecho eso, eres mi mejor amigo, mi…— la voz del Doctor se quebró levemente, sin dejarlo continuar. Aún tenía un nudo en su garganta, por la simple idea de que podría haber visto morir a Master en sus brazos.

Koschei dibujó también una sonrisa en su rostro, sincera, suave, y luego depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de su querido Doctor, disfrutando de aquel contacto, dándose cuenta de cuánto lo había ansiado durante tanto tiempo.

Theta cerró los ojos, correspondiendo, mientras las lágrimas cesaban al darse cuenta de que aquello no era una ilusión, de que su Amo no desaparecía de un momento a otro como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Con sus brazos aún sosteniéndolo en aquel abrazo sobreprotector, lo acercó más a su cuerpo, solo para sentirlo más cerca… para después separarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

— Tenemos muchos lugares para visitar, ¿sabes? — susurró contra sus labios, la sonrisa haciéndose más grande— Cientos, miles… Todo el tiempo y el espacio para nosotros.

— Eso será nuevo para mí, pero estaré encantado de conocerlos contigo— admitió el peli-negro, aún con sus manos sobre las mejillas ajenas— Aunque creo que tendré que decir algo antes de que comencemos con esos viajes… Los tambores, ellos…

— No te preocupes por los tambores— Master miró algo mal al Doctor, por más que fuera él, por más que ahora ambos habían dicho lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no le gustaba ser interrumpido— Encontraré una forma de ayudarte con ellos— continuó el castaño— Lo prometo, cueste lo que me cueste, lo solucionaremos.

— G-Gracias…— no podía creerlo, ¿en verdad lo ayudaría con los tambores? Ese sonido que lo acompañaba desde que tenía ocho años, a lo largo de los siglos, de todas sus vidas, que a veces le hacían imposible pensar con claridad, que lo llamaban a la guerra… El Doctor, su Doctor, le ayudaría a quitarlos de una vez por todas… Sus corazones dieron un vuelco al pensar en la posibilidad de vivir sin ese tormento, aunque también lo asustó un poco, ya que después de todo, ¿qué sería sin los tambores? Probablemente un Time Lord más, o quizás… Quizás nunca se hubiera separado de Theta en primer lugar y ninguno de los años de continua enemistad hubieran existido, sino que hubieran sido años pasados juntos, años de felicidad. Pero ahora no podía ponerse a pensar, ¿verdad? Ahora debían salir de ahí, antes que la UNIT llegara y quisiera encerrarlo para siempre— Doctor, creo que deberíamos comenzar ese viaje ahora mismo.

— ¿Tú crees? — alzó una ceja, mirando alrededor. Había un pequeño desastre, papeles dando vueltas, además de que varios de los presentes –los que tenían armas- seguían apuntando justo en dirección a Master— Creo que primero deberíamos arreglar las cosas aquí…— y tras decir eso, se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano a Master.

— No quiero que la UNIT me encierre— comentó, en respuesta, mirando su mano. Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en si tomarla o levantarse por sus propios medios, pero finalmente lo hizo, y no la soltó.

Se quedó a su lado, mirando a todo el mundo como si fuera un niño asustado, tratando de buscar protección en su madre o hermano mayor. Y en cierta forma lo era, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Apretó levemente la mano de Theta, haciéndole saber su incomodidad ante todas aquellas personas que no querían más que ver su cabeza en una estaca. Se apegó más a él a ver que él le devolvía aquel apretón y lo miró. El Doctor había comenzado a hablar, pero Master estaba demasiado sumido en sus cavilaciones como para prestar atención a sus palabras; además, le estaba hablando a los demás, no a él. Volvió a darle un apretón de manos y, esta vez, el antiguamente último de los Señores del Tiempo le miró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Allons-y! — dijo simplemente y tiró de su mano, entusiasmado, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la Tardis.

Master arqueó las cejas, extrañado. No podía creer que el Doctor tuviera aquella vitalidad luego de todo lo ocurrido, que pudiera sonreírle de aquella forma tan feliz y que lo hubiera perdonado de todos los tormentos que le había hecho pasar a él y a todo el planeta Tierra por un año… y en realidad, por varios siglos.

Aún así, siguió aferrado a su mano, caminando detrás de él. No pensaba soltar esa mano, ni aunque estuviera muriendo –de hecho, si lo estaba, mucho menos la soltaría-, ni aunque le obligaran. No esta vez.

Esta vez, la sostendría fuertemente y correría junto a él, no en su contra; la acariciaría, no la golpearía… Seguiría tomado de su mano por siempre, porque si algo había aprendido, era que cuando ibas de la mano del Doctor, las cosas eran mejores… Y acababa de convencerse a sí mismo que no sería una excepción para él.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta acá el primer capi ^^ En uno o dos días estará el segundo ~_

_Bro, espero que te haya gustado :3_

_Y recuerden: los reviews hacen feliz a la gente (?)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo! Si, si, acá ya está el segundo cap! :)_

**_Advertencias:_ slash**

**Doctor Who no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuddling somewhere

Año cinco billones aproximadamente, año más, año menos, a esas alturas no importaba realmente, no al menos para los dos Time Lords que se encontraban recostados sobre el pasto ocre de Nueva Tierra, aquel planeta al cual los humanos habían llegado luego de que la Tierra original cumpliera su ciclo. Era una buena tarde, con un buen clima… La verdad era que la tecnología que rodeaba a todo el planeta ayudaba a que la mayoría de los días fueran así, y mucho. Hacía ya un tiempo de todo lo ocurrido en el Valiant, el disparado de Lucy, y la energía regenerativa que el Doctor le había brindado a Master para curar sus heridas y salvarlo. A pesar de del deseo inicial del Amo por quitarse la vida, las cosas habían mejorado y la promesa de Theta de llevarlo a todos esos sitios maravillosos no había sido roda, así como tampoco la de Koschei de jamás soltar su mano.

Había elegido Nueva Sidney en aquella ocasión. Un poco porque el Doctor ya no quería visitar Nueva Nueva York, y otro poco porque los nuevos australianos habían decidido que su hierba sería color ocre, no verde, como la del resto del planeta… y eso les recordaba a ambos a su planeta natal y los buenos momentos que habían vivido durante su infancia.

Theta suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y sin borrar la sonrisa que parecía tener gravada a fuego en su rostro desde que había comenzado a viajar con su viejo amigo y ahora pareja— ¿Te gusta este lugar, Koschei?— preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo ajeno.

— Me encanta— respondió el Amo, mirándolo y llevando una mano a su cabello, para comenzar a acariciarlo— Me recuerda a Gallifrey, como dijiste que haría— agregó, perdiéndose en el rostro del otro Señor del Tiempo.

Sorprendentemente, el Doctor no volvió a hablar, solo estiró levemente su brazo para poder acariciar el rostro de Koschei y luego volvió a dejarlo caer sobre su pecho. El peli-negro, por su parte, tampoco habló, solo se dedicó a observarlo y seguir acariciando aquel cabello que tanto adoraba. Enredó sus dedos él, jugueteando con sus mechones, yendo hasta la base de su cuero cabelludo y luego estirándolo levemente, para soltarlo y volver a empezar. En cierta medida, tenía un poco de envidia de aquel cabello, ya que era simplemente perfecto… Tan maleable, tan sedoso, brilloso… Simplemente alucinante.

Pasó un buen rato haciendo aquello, para después deslizar sus dedos hasta la piel ajena, comenzando por su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja, y luego ir bajando hasta su hombro. Era una caricia suave, que hacía estremecer levemente a Theta, provocando que soltara pequeños respingos, casi como si de ronroneos se tratara.

— Adoro esta regeneración tuya…— susurró Master, casi de forma inaudible.

El Doctor abrió los ojos levemente— No está mal, no…— dijo en forma de respuesta, buscando sus ojos— Tienes unas manos muy suaves, Kos— agregó.

— Me alegra que te gusten— fue su respuesta, aún maravillado por la expresión que el otro hombro tenía en su rostro, continuando con sus caricias.

Master podría jurar fácilmente, casi sin vacilar, que podía estar horas y horas acariciando al Doctor de aquella manera, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con sus dedos, sintiendo aquel contacto tan cercano e inundándose con el calor que le transmitía, calor que atesoraba como si fuera la cosa más preciada del Universo.

Cuando las yemas de sus dedos llegaron a la clavícula ajena una vez más, no se detuvieron, sino que se deslizaron por debajo del cuello de la camisa para poder continuar. La ropa era algo que estorbaba en ocasiones y Master detestaba aquello, pero intentó calmar sus instintos para poder continuar apacible, para que su Doctor no se preocupara por él. Ya había presenciado en una ocasión uno de sus ataques de ira, ataques que ocurrían cuando el sonido de los tambores lo agobiaba demasiado… Pero no esta vez. Ese día el interminable ritmo de cuatro estaba relativamente calmo, siempre presente, pero calmo, por lo que no sucumbiría a él y simplemente se quedaría con aquella paz que los rodeaba.

Un pequeño gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos momentáneamente, haciendo que volviera a fijar su vista en el rostro del Doctor y darse cuenta de que aquella expresión de solemne tranquilidad estaba ahora surcada por una de placer. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos habían desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa de Theta, por lo que sus manos podían ahora acariciar libremente su pecho… y eso era lo que estaban haciendo… Acariciando su pecho, suavemente, subiendo un bajando por él una y otra vez. No entendía realmente la razón por aquel sonido que había escapado de la boca del Doctor, pero no le importó, simplemente sonrió y continuó acariciándole de aquella forma, desabrochándole por completo la camisa para poder extenderse hasta su abdomen.

— Koschei…— susurró entonces el castaño, volviendo a suspirar profundamente y moviéndose un poco para apegarse más a él.

— ¿Si?

Theta abrió los ojos, para poder mirarlo fijamente, perderse en sus orbes por un momento. Se mordió levemente el labio, como tratando de decidir qué decir. La verdad era que sabía lo que quería decir, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Tampoco era como si no supiera que palabras escoger, porque era sencillo… Eran solo dos palabras, solo dos… Pero eran tan poderosas y hacía tanto tiempo que no las decía, que su garganta parecía no querer liberarlas.

— En verdad esto es muy parecido a Gallifrey— terminó diciendo, en reemplazo— Cuando éramos pequeños…— cuando decir "te quiero" no era tan difícil, cuando aún había Gallifrey, cuando los dos soles se alzaban majestuosos sobre los campos rojizos y ellos dos, completamente perdidos el uno en el otro, pasaban horas y horas abrazados, acariciándose y besándose… a veces con delicadeza, a veces con verdadera pasión.

— Si, tienes razón— Master dibujó una sonrisa más grande en su rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban, recordando aquellos mismos días que el Doctor estaba recordando. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Theta, por supuesto que lo sabía, siempre lo sabía, especialmente cuando lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de sentimiento, de memorias y cuando hablaba demasiado porque no encontraba el valor para decirlo con pocas palabras.

Deslizó entonces su dedo índice por todo el largo de su torso, desde la parte baja de su abdomen, casi rozando su pantalón, hasta su cuello, subiendo luego por su mentón y terminando en sus labios, los cuales también acarició con suavidad. Si, aquello era exactamente igual que en Gallifrey, solo que ambos tenían otros cuerpos, y decirle cuánto lo quería no parecía ir en contra de su orgullo.

— Es exactamente igual que aquellos días— dijo al fin, delineando su boca con la yema de su dedo y volviendo a trazar ese camino por su torso… Camino que estaba seguro, pronto se aprendería de memoria.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado :3_

_Pronto el siguiente! _

_Review? *-*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Acá el tercer cap de este fic/desafío/regalo (?)..._

**Doctor Who (ni la película que miran) me pertenece.**

* * *

Watching a movie.

— Theta, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

La voz de Master se escuchó prácticamente por toda la Tardis, quizás porque ella misma quería que así fuera, quizás porque en verdad había gritado fuerte, o quizás por una mezcla de ambas cosas. Lo importante era que el Doctor, que estaba en la cocina, lo escuchó a la perfección, y dibujó una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su rostro, arrugando la nariz, al hacerlo.

Koschei, por su parte, estaba tirado –literalmente– en el sofá de la "sala de cine", como la llamaba el Doctor. En realidad sólo era una habitación con un enorme televisor y un cómodo sofá enfrente, además de otros pequeños asientos también muy cómodos. El Time Lord había aprovechado que estaba solo en aquel sofá para poder estirarse por completo, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los apoya-manos y las piernas en el otro. Suspiró profundamente, ya que era fácilmente la quinta vez que le gritaba a Theta que se apurara, y sólo había recibido silencio en respuesta. Frunció los labios, golpeteándose las manos levemente al ritmo de cuatro… ¿por qué el Doctor no le respondía? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No podía tener tantos rituales para ver una estúpida película… ¿o sí?

— Lerdo— se quejó, chasqueando la lengua. En realidad no iban a ver una película estúpida, como acaba de cruzar por su mente, iban a ver una buena, aunque seguramente Theta comenzaría diciendo sus cosas de "en el libro ocurre esto… en el libro en realidad Harry…". Porque claro, el Doctor había leído todos los libros, a diferencia de él. Probablemente los hubiera leído a todos de una sentada, o quizás… Río ante la imagen del castaño Señor del Tiempo viajando a cada año en el cual salía un nuevo libro para comprarlo, estando primero en una fila repleta de niños y adolescentes. Si, seguramente había hecho eso— ¡THETA! — volvió a gritar, esta vez muy fuerte.

— Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, no hace falta que me saques los tímpanos, ¿sabes? — le respondió por fin, apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación con un enorme bol en las manos.

Un exquisito aroma dulce lo inundó todo, haciendo que Koschei suspirara profundamente, cerrando los ojos, deleitándose con él— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Y, ¿qué es ese aroma?

— ¡Palomitas! — fue simplemente la respuesta del otro, como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de recibir un cono de helado de su sabor favorito— Ahora hazme un lugar, anda…

En lugar de moverse, el otro Señor del Tiempo se estiró más, para luego girarse un poco y lanzar un pequeño quejido— No, ahora por tardar te sientas en el piso…

— ¡Cómo si no quisieras palomitas! — fue la respuesta ajena, alzando una ceja, verdaderamente indignado. Luego simplemente se sentó sobre las piernas de Master sin decir nada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Quita! — movió sus piernas, pretendiendo tirarlo de encima suyo, pero no surtió efecto— ¡Doctor!

El otro no respondió, pero tampoco se quitó de encima. De hecho, se recostó levemente sobre Master, con el bol lleno de palomitas sobre su regazo. Luego sacó el destornillador sónico y apuntó a la televisión con él.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡No pienso ver nada así!

— Pues no mires… Yo sí miraré. Además, en esta película salgo yo— comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Qué? — Koschei lanzó una risotada, mirándolo complemente extrañado.

— Lo que escuchas… Si la miras, ya me verás. Y verás mis dotes de actuación— estiró el cuello para poder mirarlo, sonriendo divertido.

— Eso tengo que verlo, definitivamente— automáticamente, quitó sus piernas de debajo de Theta y se sentó derecho, aunque luego se echó levemente en contra del cuerpo de su novio y robó un puñado de palomitas.

El Doctor simplemente rió y dejó que la película comenzara…

.

.

— ¡Te quedaste sin alma! — el peli-negro apenas podía contener la risa.

— Calla, aún no ha terminado.

— Pero tu…— volvió a reír, verdaderamente divertido— ¿Qué tal estuvo el besito del dementor, eh? Seguro no besan muy bien, después de todo son… Capaz flotantes— al decir aquello último, hizo un gesto con las manos, burlándose.

— ¡Ya cállate! — volvió a quejarse el castaño, comenzando a fastidiarse— Quiero escuchar.

— Te sabes los diálogos de memoria, no molestes…— solo para molestar, Koschei comenzó a darle ligeros toques en la mejilla, sonriendo burlonamente.

— ¡Master! — sin poder contenerse más, el Doctor tomó el ya vacío bol de palomitas y se lo colocó al otro de sombrero, bruscamente, pero sin pretender hacerle daño. Entonces, las risas de Master fueron reemplazadas por las de Theta.

— ¡Hey! — se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo realmente mal.

— Te lo mereces… Ahora admite que soy buen actor.

— Jamás…

— Al menos di que te gustó mi papel…

— Seguramente no te pareces ni un poco al verdadero Barty Crouch Jr.

— ¡Claro que me parezco!

— No, no te pareces. Eres pésimo, Theta…

El Doctor le dio un toque en la nariz, enojado y ofendido, para después ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar muy lejos, ya que Master lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él, mientras se recostaba en el sofá, lanzando el bol al suelo en el proceso. El castaño entonces quedó encima del otro Time Lord, mirándolo intrigado.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿No me dejarás ir porque según tu actúo mal?

— Así es. Eres mi prisionero otra vez… No voy a dejarte ir y voy a darte varias lecciones de actuación.

Theta entrecerró los ojos— Tu no me darás lecciones de nada…

— Eso lo veremos— lanzó una carcajada, divertido, tomándole el rostro con las manos y luego depositando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios— Y luego, podemos ver la quinta.

— De acuerdo— terminó aceptando. Los besos de Master, sumados a su sonrisa, simplemente le podían, le era imposible resistirse a ellos. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó más a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Lo besó suavemente, tal y como él había hecho segundos antes, para después apoyar la cabeza en su pecho— No estoy seguro de si odiarás o amarás a alguien de esa película…— comentó, distraído, pensando en cierta profesora que todos odiaban, tanto personajes como fans.

— Si tú la odias, seguramente yo la amaré…

— Así como amas contradecirme, ¿verdad?

— Exacto— una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Master mientras miraba a su Doctor, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar demasiado de tenerlo como almohada. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, ese tanto que le encantaba.

Jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, pero el Doctor había actuado bien, debía reconocerlo. Y la película… Definitivamente tendría que leerse esos libros antes de que llegaran a la última…

* * *

_Bien, se que este no es un graaan capítulo, pero me divertí escribiéndolo, así que espero les haya gustado xD_

_Hasta el próximo cap!_

_pd: los nombres de los caps llevan los nombres del día del desafío ~ Son 30 días en total, así que tendrá 30 caps._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Acá el capi de hoy, espero les guste ^^_

_**Aclaraciones: **los sucesos históricos que ocurren en este capítulo no son verídicos, lo único real es la fecha, lo demás lo inventé ~  
_

**Doctor Who no me pertenece.**

* * *

On a Date

— Allons-y!

La voz del Doctor retumbó por toda la sala del panel de control, a la vez que una sonrisa infantil se dibujaba en su rostro, como siempre que pretendían salir a algún lado. Los viajes con Theta, desde el punto de vista de Master, no podían ser más extraños. Casi siempre terminaban en el lugar equivocado, siendo perseguidos por alguien. Y en alguna de esas ocasiones milagrosas en las que la Tardis los llevaba al tiempo-espacio correcto, ambos terminaban apegados el uno al otro, sin poder resistirse a la compañía ajena, como en los viejos días. Era verdaderamente increíble lo que el Doctor podía hacer con sólo mostrarle una sonrisa al otro Time Lord, como lograba acallar sus inseguridades con un simple beso, o distraerlo del sonido de los tambores con los latidos de sus propios corazones.

Tenían sus peleas, por supuesto. De hecho, casi siempre tenían algún que otro pique, pero en lo que llevaban viajando juntos, ninguna había sido demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, en la mente de Koschei siempre estaba la idea de que Theta estaba haciendo todo aquello por él solo porque se sentía culpable por haber exterminado Gallifrey y a todos los demás Señores del Tiempo. Eso era algo que taladraba su consciencia, pero sabía que si se lo decía al Doctor las cosas no acabarían demasiado bien… Probablemente Theta se ofendería, comenzaría a decirle muchas cosas y… No, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no quería separarse de él ahora que podían estar juntos por fin.

Sea como fuere, las cavilaciones de Master fueron interrumpidas por una ventisca que azotó su rostro— ¿En dónde estamos?

— Francia, siglo XIX— fue la respuesta que recibió, seguida por un tirón que lo sacó de la Tardis por completo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de lo que parecía ser un atardecer invernal en Paris.

— ¿Exactamente en qué año? — Master alzó una ceja, mirando al Doctor curioso.

— Eso arruinaría la sorpresa, Koschei— el castaño le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, dándole un apretón de manos y apurando el paso— Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

— ¿Tarde para qué? Espera… ¿ese viejo chatarro tuyo nos trajo a la época y lugar precisos? ¿No se equivocó esta vez?

— ¡No es un chatarro! Y claro que no se equivoco, no hoy.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué día es hoy? Theta, ¿qué rayos está pasando? Tienes una estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro, es decir, más de la habitual, me traes a lo que es una de las ciudades más… cursis de la Tierra y… ¡Espera! ¿Es una de esas cosas tontas que celebran los humanos? ¿San no-se-que?

El Doctor lanzó una risotada ante las preguntas del otro. Normalmente era él quien hablaba tan rápido— No, no es San Valentín. Aunque sí es… quizás tú podrías considerarlo una "celebración tonta", pero no lo es para mí. Para mí es un día importante, por eso estoy haciendo esto— en cuanto terminó de hablar, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Master, que hizo que el otro desviara levemente la mirada, algo avergonzado.

— ¿Y se supone que no vas a decirme qué día es, verdad? ¿Tendré que descubrirlo por mí mismo o me lo dirás?

— No lo sé— respondió simplemente el otro, encogiéndose levemente de hombros— Ya veremos, quizás lo recuerdes antes de que yo te lo diga, quién sabe…

El peli-negro suspiró y rodó los ojos, sin volver a mencionar el asunto y simplemente siguiendo a Theta. Las calles estaban bastante concurridas, a decir verdad. Muchas personas iban y venían, como si estuvieran preparándose para algo importante o como si estuvieran excitadas por algo. ¿Acaso lo había traído a una fecha importante? Comenzó a observar las calles con atención, prestando atención a los detalles, a cada uno de ellos, para ver si alguno le daba alguna pista sobre lo la fecha. Entonces algo le llamó la atención…

— ¡La torre! — gritó de la nada, mirando hacia adelante.

El Doctor se sobresaltó, había estado demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en pequeños detalles con los cuales adornar esa noche que pretendía que fuera especial para ambos— ¿Eh? — alzó una ceja, mirando a su novio— ¿Qué ocurre con la torre? — agregó, tratando de desviar la atención de Koschei.

— Aún no la han inaugurado, ¿verdad? O mejor dicho… Hoy es el día.

— Mmmm… No lo sé, ¡vamos a averiguarlo! — y sin decir más, el castaño echó a correr, sin soltar la mano del otro, obligándolo a hacerlo también.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Sí lo sabes! ¡Dijiste que sabías qué día era!

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta a sus reclamos, sin embargo, fue una risa por parte del otro Time Lord. Corriendo por un par de cuadras, ante las miradas atónitas de las personas que transitaban por allí. En nada, estuvieron en la explanada frente a la famosa Torre Eiffel. Sin embargo, al contrario de como lo estaría en momentos posteriores, se encontraba repleta de gente. Una gran multitud que murmuraba con entusiasmo se reunía en aquel lugar; hombres, mujeres y niños vestidos con sus mejores ropas y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros hablaban entre sí echando fugaces miradas hacia la nueva torre, que pronto se convertiría en el ícono de aquella ciudad.

— Parece que tenías razón— susurró el Doctor, apegándose más a Master y con esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro aún.

— Por supuesto, usualmente la tengo— fue la respuesta del orgulloso Time Lord— Entonces… ¿vinimos aquí a ver la inauguración?

— Si, también vinimos a eso… Pero no la veremos desde aquí…— una vez más, el Doctor comenzó a caminar tirando de la mano de Koschei, guiándolo por entre la multitud, cruzando luego la calle y parándose frente a un pequeño pero pintoresco restaurante— La veremos desde aquí— sonrió de oreja a oreja, esperando la reacción ajena con ansias.

— Perfecto… No me gustan las multitudes— el Amo le devolvió la sonrisa, sincera y agradecida, para después darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sin esperar más, entraron al lugar y luego de mostrar un poco del papel psíquico, consiguieron sentarse en una de las mesas con mejor vista hacia la torre, en el balcón del edificio. Una vez ya estaban comiendo, Master suspiró, cansado ya de tanto misterio.

— Bien, me rindo, ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

— Ya te lo dije, es un día importante… Haz memoria, un poco de memoria.

— Nada nos ocurrió el 31 de marzo de ningún año…

— No sobre eso, no en fechas terrestres… Piensa en fechas de Gallifrey, ¿no recuerdas? — Theta apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, mirándolo fijamente, entre divertido y maravillado por la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Master cuando comenzó a pensar.

El Doctor estaba en realidad ansioso, esperando a que el otro fuera muy, muy atrás en su memoria y recordara esos viejos años en la Academia, cuando ambos eran jóvenes y llenos de vitalidad y completo amor el uno por el otro. Quizás era una verdadera tontería, quizás Master ni siquiera recordaba ese día, pero no le importaba, porque se lo recordaría él mismo si era necesario, porque al menos para él, ese recuerdo estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria y, sin importar cuántas vidas o siglos pasaran, lo recordaría con lujo de detalles.

— Ah…— esa fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Koschei.

Theta sonrió aún más, mirándolo. Las mejillas del otro Señor del Tiempo se habían teñido de un leve color carmesí y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él. Lo había recordado, todo su rostro lo decía a gritos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Lo recordaste?

El rubor en las mejillas del Amo aumentó aún más, haciendo que quedara completamente rojo y provocando una risita por parte del Doctor.

— Fui un idiota, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

— Fue hace unos 900 años, es lógico.

— No, no lo es…— Master se puso de pie y sin decir más abrazó al Doctor con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello— Felices 900 años…— un pequeño susurro, con una palabra antigua y casi olvidada, que el Doctor no había escuchado en demasiado tiempo, llegó hasta sus oídos. Su nombre. Master acababa de susurrarle su verdadero nombre…

— Felices 900 años para ti también, Kochei— susurró en respuesta, correspondiendo el abrazo de la misma manera, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar de aquel momento por completo.

Pequeños estruendos y gritos interrumpieron entonces su momento. Se separaron apenas, mirando hacia la Torre, de la cual se habían olvidado por completo.

— Nos perdimos el momento…— susurró Master, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

— No, claro que no, no nos perdimos nada— se volvió hacia el otro Time Lord, para poder acariciar sus mejillas— En realidad todo esto es mi intento de… una cena romántica, no soy muy bueno, lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Koschei lanzó una pequeña risa— Lo es, es perfecta, Theta… Aunque creo que la comida se enfriará… ¡y aún nos falta el postre!

— Es verdad… Aunque tengo preparado un segundo postre en la Tardis, que seguro te gusta más que el que nos sirvan aquí— el castaño lo miró, sonriente y pícaro.

— Sí, estoy seguro de eso— dijo en respuesta el Amo, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje, para después ponerse de pie y volver a su asiento.

Novecientos años… Nueve siglos habían pasado desde su primer beso, desde que ambos habían aceptado que lo suyo era más que una simple amistad… Y allí estaban, en una noche en Paris, cenando con la gran Torre Eiffel de fondo, como si fueran una pareja de enamorados más… Y bueno, quizás lo eran, a su manera.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado ^^_

_Nos leemos en el próximo cap! :)_

_Recuerden, los reviews son maravillosos y alimentan el espíritu (y la imaginación) :P_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Acá el quinto cap de este fic, el cual es bastante más corto que los anteriores, pero espero igual les guste ^^_

**Doctor Who no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kissing

Acarició sus labios con la lleva de su pulgar, de forma suave, disfrutando de su textura. No podía quitar sus ojos de ellos, le parecían demasiado hermosos… como todo él en realidad. Sus corazones siempre se aceleraban cuando los besaba, sin importar cuántas veces lo hiciera o lo hubiera hecho antes. Era adicto a esos labios y no podía evitarlo, lo había sido desde que los había probado por primera vez, hacía tantas vidas. Se pasó levemente la lengua por sus propios labios, para humedecerlos apenas, y luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos, los cuales lo hipnotizaban tanto como sus labios.

Las manos del otro Time Lord estaban en su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente. Podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, probablemente el mismo deseo que mostraban los propios… El deseo de unir sus labios, de saborearlos intensamente. Pasó entonces las manos alrededor de su cuello, apegándose más a él y haciendo que sus narices se rozaran levemente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro ajeno, divertida.

Sin esperar un segundo más se unieron, besándose de forma suave, delicada, simplemente apoyando sus labios sobre los del otro, disfrutando de su textura, de su sabor. Se apegaron aún más –si es que eso era posible– y sus bocas buscaron tener más contacto, sentirse más cerca. Fue prácticamente al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran completamente sincronizados, que ambos abrieron sus bocas y buscaron la lengua ajena, profundizando aquella unión, jugueteando y buscando más contacto.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse, jadeantes. Sus pulmones, por más que resistían más tiempo que el de los humanos, necesitaban oxígeno y rápido. Aún así sus bocas permanecían a escasos centímetros, aún sintiendo el aliento ajeno chocar contra sus labios.

Theta aprovechó entonces para atrapar el labio inferior de Koschei con sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente y tironeando un poco, provocando un suspiro de placer por parte del otro, que no hizo más que mantener sus ojos cerrados y evitar separarse de su Doctor. Sus besos lo hipnotizaban, le hacían volverse un poco más dócil por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que sucumbía a su más grande debilidad. Por su parte, el Doctor simplemente amaba saborear aquellos labios como amaba a Master por entero; había deseado volver a estar a su lado por mucho tiempo, y el tenerlo ahora lo hacía la persona más feliz del universo.

— Theta— el nombre salió casi de forma inaudible, más bien como un suspiro, un jadeo. En respuesta, Koschei solo recibió un sonido gutural, por lo que volvió a hablar— Mataré a quién se atreva a siquiera posar sus ojos sobre estos labios— y a continuación, fue él quien le dio un mordisco.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque soy el Amo de ellos… ¿qué no es obvio?

El Doctor alzó una ceja, no se esperaba eso, pero debía admitir que no podía resistirse a afirmar aquellas palabras— Solo si yo soy el de los tuyos…— decidió decir al fin, apoyando su frente contra la ajena.

— De acuerdo, pero solo porque eres tú.

Una sonrisa volvió a cruzar el rostro del Doctor, cautivado por sus palabras y por lo que sabía significaba para Koschei admitir ese tipo de cosas. Una vez más, sus labios se unieron, pero esta vez no de forma suave, sino apasionada desde un inicio. Ambos se perdieron en el sabor, en el contacto, en esa lucha silenciosa que hacía que el ritmo de sus corazones se acelerada por completo, que los hacía separarse con un jadeo, solo para buscar más.

Eran adictos, adictos a los besos ajenos… Y no había solución posible para ello.

* * *

_Eso es todo... pronto subiré el que sigue ^^_

_Gracias por los reviews de los caps anteriores! :)_

_See ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! Acá el siguiente cap de... este fic extraño (?)_

_Se que tardé un poco más, pero ya saben, la inspiración no es una buena socia ~_

**_Doctor Who no me pertenece._**

* * *

Wearing eachothers' clothes

El Doctor estaba sentado en el sofá de la Tardis, leyendo un libro, demasiado concentrado como para notar cualquier cosa que ocurriera en la habitación. Aunque, a decir verdad, no estaba pasando nada demasiado interesante… Estaban en órbita, por lo que nada podría interrumpir aquel momento… Bueno, nada excepto Master, por supuesto. Pero ahora el anteriormente proclamado último de los Señores del Tiempo, la Tormenta que se Avecina, el Depredador de los Daleks... No quería ser interrumpido, estaba demasiado enfadado con su novio como para reaccionar bien ante la interrupción de su centésima lectura de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.

Y, sin embargo, Koschei tenía una visión muy diferente del problema. Él estaba decidido a hacer que Theta lo perdonara rápidamente… E iba a lograrlo costase lo que le costase. Así que, en esa ocasión, se acercó a él lentamente, sin hacer ruido y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sonrisa que ciertamente era traviesa. Contempló el rostro del Doctor con atención, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento y, luego, sin decir nada, simplemente levantó la mano, enredándola en la larga –largísima– bufanda que estaba llevando y lo golpeó con ella en el rostro. No demasiado fuerte, no para hacerle daño, solo para taparle los ojos, para hacerle cosquillas en las mejillas con los flecos.

Theta levantó la mirada, la furia reflejada en sus ojos— ¡Master, qué se supone que haces! — gritó.

En respuesta, Master simplemente comenzó a reír, divertido, pero se detuvo al instante, al ver que Theta no parecía haber captado la broma— Solo quería…

— ¡¿Y se puede saber qué hacer con esa bufanda?! — estaba gritando _quizás_ demasiado.

— Es tu vieja bufanda, ¿la recuerdas? La encontré en el guardarropas…— dijo, como si fuera algo obvio, lo cual en realidad era, y aún divertido.

— ¿Cómo no voy a recordarla? ¡Es mi bufanda! ¡Ahora ve y déjala en dónde la encontraste!

— ¡No voy a hacer lo que tú me digas! ¡No eres mi madre! — esta vez, Master respondió a los gritos del Doctor de la misma manera, gritando.

— ¡Pues entonces no me interrumpas cuando estoy leyendo!

Koschei rodó los ojos y lanzó un insulto en gallifreyan, para después volver sobre sus pasos, hasta el guardarropas, resoplando. El Doctor suspiró profundamente y volvió a la lectura, estaba por llegar a una parte muy importante, triste y dramática, y no quería ser interrumpido de nuevo.

Ya en el guardarropas, rodeado de cientos y cientos de trajes de todas las épocas, tamaños, colores y formas, el Amo comenzó a buscar. Tenía que encontrarlo, encontrar _ese_ traje en particular. Sabía que debía estar en algún lado, sin importar lo horrendo que fuera, el Doctor era nostálgico y probablemente lo había conservado. No, _probablemente_ no. Estaba completamente seguro de que lo había guardado. Quizás estaba en algún recoveco especial, oculto de la vista de los demás, pero… Estaba allí, en esa habitación, lo sabía.

Después de un largo rato –habiéndose cruzado con los trajes de todas las regeneraciones del Doctor, trajes de la época victoriana, vestidos griegos, kimonos, incluso un par de taparrabos que estaba seguro eran de una tribu africana–, lo encontró.

— ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que estabas aquí! — dijo, tomando el traje, tosiendo levemente por el polvo que salió volando cuando lo movió, y poniéndolo delante suyo, mirándose al espejo, como comprobando qué tal le sentaba— Sigues siendo tan feo como te recuerdo, ¿eh? Como sea… Démosle una sorpresa a Theta.

Y, sin esperar más, se cambió, poniéndose ese viejo y colorido traje. Volvió a pararse frente al espejo y una carcajada inundó todo el lugar al verse a sí mismo: la chaqueta era mayoritariamente roja, con puños amarillos, al igual que una de las solapas –porque por supuesto, si ambas fueran rojas estaría _demasiado_ combinado-. El moño azul con puntos blancos era definitivamente lo más ridículo de todo el conjunto… y no había que olvidarse de esos horrendos pantalones a rayas… Oh, y los parches con ese escocés horrible. Sea como fuere, podía soportar tenerlo puesto unos momentos, el suficiente como para aparecerse frente al Doctor, decirle alguna tontería que lo pusiera de buen humor y… bueno, luego quizás la ropa no sería un factor importante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Master y sin esperar un segundo más, corrió hasta el encuentro del otro Señor del Tiempo.

De vuelta en el panel de control, Theta estaba completamente concentrado en el libro, mientras una silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan triste? ¿Por qué había tenido que matarlo? Él también se merecía un final feliz, igual que Harry, después de todos esos años de sufrimiento… Aún así, el castaño imaginaba que seguir viviendo con el peso de un amor no correspondido era más terrible que morir y reencontrarse con ella en… en dónde sea que fueran los magos cuando morían.

— ¡Tada! — su llanto silencioso fue interrumpido por la voz del Amo, que inundó toda la sala, haciendo que el Doctor levantara la vista del libro. Al ver sus ojos, humedecidos por las lágrimas, la sonrisa en el rostro del otro Time Lord se desvaneció al instante, siendo reemplazada por un gesto de gran preocupación— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— Porque…— no era fácil responder, por más que hubiera leído ese libro cientos de veces, el responderle aquella pregunta justamente a Koschei le era difícil. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que el otro tenía puesto, lanzó una carcajada— ¡¿Qué haces con eso puesto?!

El aludido se encogió de hombros levemente para después cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja— ¿Por qué no lo tendría puesto? Soy el Doctor, y vengo a salvar el día— dijo, con un tono burlón.

— Yo… ¡Yo no sueno así!

— Ahora no, pero sí hace seis regeneraciones— Master siguió imitando la voz del Doctor, aún burlón.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — Theta se puso de pie, casi de un salto, dejando el libro sobre el sofá y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— No, no, no… ¡Sentirás la ira de mi destornillador sónico!

— ¡Master! — el castaño, aunque también divertido, sonó un algo enojado… y acto seguido se lanzó a por Koschei. No iba a permitir que siguiera usando aquel viejo traje, el cual debía admitir no había sido su mejor elección de vestuario, pero le tenía cariño.

El peli-negro lanzó otra carcajada y comenzó a correr, tratando de escapar del otro. Sin embargo, Theta terminó lanzándose sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo— ¡Quítate eso!

— ¡No, es divertido! — el Amo se retorció un poco, tratando de quitarse a su novio de encima y escapar, pero no pudo.

— ¡Vas a ensuciarlo todo!

— ¿Ensuciarlo? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto polvo tenía esta cosa? — Koschei arrugó la nariz, mirando a Theta a los ojos, para después llevar sus manos a sus mejillas y secar sus lágrimas— ¿Por qué llorabas?

— Por Snape… Siempre lloro con su muerte…— susurró, recordando aquellos pensamientos que había tenido antes de que Master apareciera— ¿Sabes? Realmente soy muy feliz teniéndote a mi lado.

El otro abrió mucho los ojos— Eso es triste, si…— se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y continuó acariciando sus mejillas— Lo mismo digo, Theta. En verdad… En verdad me haces feliz…

El Doctor le sonrió tiernamente, para después depositar un suave beso en los labios ajenos— Aún así, sigo enojado por lo de Sontar, qué lo sepas…— casi de un salto, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para que él también pudiera levantarse— Ahora ve y quítate mi traje.

Lo único que obtuvo en respuesta, sin embargo, fue un pequeño puchero por parte de su novio— Eres aburrido… Si quieres que me lo quite, tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo— acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Eh? — Master alzó una ceja, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— Dije…— el otro Señor del Tiempo se le acercó y tomó uno de los lazos del moño azul, tirando de éste y desatándoselo con ese sólo movimiento—…que de acuerdo.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, mientras lanzaba el lazo arriba del panel de control y tomaba ahora a Master por las solapas del traje, acercándolo hacia sí.

— Creo que empezaré a vestirme como tus regeneraciones pasadas más a menudo— sentenció el peli-negro, ya con sus labios rozando los ajenos.

— Vuelves a hacerlo y te mataré— dijo en respuesta el Doctor, divertido.

— No, no lo harás.

— Si, tienes razón.

* * *

_Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Y si, se que el Doctor no usó la ropa de Master, pero bueno (?)_

_Espero que este cap haya sacado al menos una pequeña sonrisa (:_

_See ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Tarde pero seguro! Acá el 7mo cap de este fic ^^_

**Doctor Who no me pertenece (y tampoco los personajes de los cuales se disfrazaron xD)**

* * *

Cosplaying

Las cosas estaban más tranquilas en la Tardis desde aquel incidente con los sontarans que había terminado con Master burlándose de las antiguas prendas que el Doctor había usado en regeneraciones pasadas. Era como si aquella pequeña broma hubiera flaqueado al castaño, haciendo que lo perdonara más rápidamente. Y en parte era cierto, cuando Master se ponía en modo niño de cinco años no podía evitar perdonarlo… E incluso si lo hacía, lo perdonaba de todas formas. Estaba en él hacerlo.

Sin embargo, últimamente Koschei estaba muy callado y como sumido en su propio mundo, en su propia mente. Ya casi no sonreía y dormía demasiado, demasiado no solo para los estándares de un Time Lord, sino también para los estándares de otras especies, como los humanos. Aquello no hacía más que preocupar al castaño y desear poder hacer algo para subirle el ánimo… y en aquel momento, mientras se acomodaba el bombín verde sobre la cabeza, espera que sus planes lo hicieran.

Una vez estuvo listo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomó aquel peculiar bastón, el traje que había preparado especialmente para Master y corrió hasta donde se encontraba este último, que probablemente era la habitación.

…Y así era. El Amo estaba tirado en la cama, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, no la suya, sino la de Theta. Estaba cansado y mal humor, los tambores habían estado muy fuertes últimamente y eso le provocaba unas grandes ansias asesinas –literalmente hablando–, las cuales reprimía porque no quería lastimar al Doctor. Le había costado mucho volver a estar con él, le había costado recuperar su confianza y aún más volver a tener su cariño –o al menos desde su punto de vista–, y no iba a permitir que los tambores lo arruinaran… de nuevo. No, no iba a matar a nadie esta vez, por más que lo quisiera, por más que deseara con todas sus fuerzas hundir sus dedos en el cuello de algún desgraciado humano y sentir como la vida se le escapaba…

Suspiró profundamente, aspirando por completo el aroma de Theta que estaba impregnado en aquella almohada. En cierta forma lo calmaba, una de las pocas cosas que lograban hacerlo. Pero entonces, un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantara el rostro y mirara a la puerta, que ahora estaba abierta. Entrecerró los ojos, extrañado.

— ¿Theta?

El aludido sonrió de lado, divertido, haciendo girar el bastón entre sus manos— No, no, no… No soy Theta, no ahora, no por un rato, vamos, ¿vas a decirme que no sabes quién soy? Es bastante fácil, adivina.

La confusión se marcó más en el rostro del peli-negro, el cual alzó una ceja. Miró al Doctor de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Estaba llevando un traje por completo verde, bastante chillón; debajo del saco, tenía una camisa blanca con corbata violeta y un signo de pregunta negro dibujado en ella. Llevaba también guantes del mismo tono que la corbata… lo cual también combinaba con el bombín que tenía sobre la cabeza: verde igual que el traje, con un signo de pregunta en violeta. Y como si todo aquello no fuera lo suficientemente excéntrico, el bastón era dorado, terminando… si, también en un signo de interrogación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres Mister Pregunta? — dijo con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

— ¡No! No puedes decirme que no sabes quién soy— el castaño se le acercó, marcando una especie de ritmo con sus pasos, mientras jugueteaba con el bastón— Me conoces, estoy completamente seguro de ello… Y, de hecho, creo que te llevarías bien con este personaje. O quizás no… En realidad quizás quieran matarse mutuamente, pero en el fondo tanto él como tu son igual de adorables— cuando terminó de hablar, sin borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro, le dio un toquecito en la nariz.

— Deja de hacer el tonto, estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

— No vas a dormir, vamos a ir a una fiesta de disfraces, anda… Habrá dulces y mucha comida en general.

— No quiero— sentenció el otro Time Lord, resoplando y girándose, dándole la espalda.

El Doctor arrugó la nariz— No aceptaré un no como respuesta, Koschei. Además, conseguí el traje perfecto para ti.

Master suspiró profundamente, volviendo a girarse y mirándolo mal— ¿Y cuál es ese, señor Acertijo?

— ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que sabías quién era! — Theta le lanzó el traje encima.

— Tienes que estar bromeando…

— No, no lo estoy. Las bromas las hace el Joker— fue su respuesta, divertido.

El Amo negó con la cabeza— ¡No voy a ponerme eso!

— Oh, vamos, ¡será divertido! ¿Ya mencioné que habrá mucha comida y dulces?

— Si, lo hiciste…

— ¿Por favor…?— el castaño lo miró con los ojos enormes, como si fuera un cachorro mojado. Sabía a la perfección que Koschei no podía resistirse a eso.

Y tenía razón, ya que el otro simplemente suspiró, tomó el traje y masculló— De acuerdo.

.

.

— Me veo ridículo, ¿verdad? — el peli-negro estaba delante del espejo, mirándose. El traje le quedaba a la perfección: era completamente marrón, bastante suelto, especialmente en la parte de debajo del pantalón. Tenía una cuerda atada a la cintura y en el cuello, esta última bastante floja, ya que se la ajustaría al ponerse la máscara; y, al igual que el disfraz de Theta, tenía guantes, del mismo color de la máscara, un marrón más claro, casi beige— ¿En verdad me harás salir vestido de espantapájaros?

— Deberías sentirte orgulloso, él es uno de los mejores villanos de Batman…

Master le lanzó una mirada casi asesina— Menos mal que lleva máscara— dijo simplemente, para luego ponérsela y terminar de arreglar el traje— Bien, listo… Vamos a esa estúpida fiesta.

— ¡Así se habla! Sonaste casi como él— bromeó el Doctor, ofreciéndole su brazo, el cual Koschei tomó, y luego caminaron hasta la salida.

.

.

La fiesta era en un bar, el cual estaba repleto de personas disfrazadas, bebiendo y comiendo. El ambiente era bastante festivo, excepto para Master, que no solo odiaba a los humanos que lo rodeaban, sino que además no estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, estaba tratando de ocultar eso de Theta, ya que él parecía estar pasándosela demasiado bien.

El peli-negro fijó la vista en su novio, el cual venía hacia él con dos vasos de cristal en la mano, sorprendentemente con un gran equilibrio a pesar de las ya varias copas que tenía encima. Sin embargo, Master se puso de pie bruscamente al ver como alguien –más específicamente un hombre demasiado grande como para no consumir hormonas– empujaba al Doctor, haciendo que las bebidas de ambos cayeran al suelo. Koschei pudo ver perfectamente como el castaño se disculpaba, con una sonrisa, pero sólo parecía recibir insultos por parte del otro.

El Amo no tenía pensado involucrarse, hasta que el otro tipo tomó por las solapas del traje al Doctor. En ese momento, sus piernas se movieron prácticamente solas, llegando en un segundo a su lado y ni siquiera pareció estar consciente cuando tomó el bastón del disfraz de Theta, que había caído al suelo, y golpeó con éste al hombre en la nuca.

— ¡Koschei! — el Doctor lo miró sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar.

— ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú, su salvador, su niñera o qué? — replicó, furioso, el gigante, acercándose peligrosamente al peli-negro.

— ¡Soy su novio! ¡Y nadie se mete con mi Theta, ¿escuchaste gigantón?!

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?

— ¡Gigantón!

— Koschei, no…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, un puño enorme salió volando en dirección al estómago de Master y pronto lo siguieron más y más… Hasta que todo el lugar se convirtió en un verdadero caos. Ya no nadie sabía realmente quién había iniciado aquella pelea, ni por qué, solo se sabía que había que golpear…

Mientras el alboroto continuaba, el Doctor tomó a Master de la mano y tiró de él. Prácticamente salieron corriendo de aquel lugar— No debiste hacer eso.

— Iba a pegarte…

— No iba a hacerlo… Y te pegó a ti, déjame ver como tienes el ojo.

— Estoy bien— el peli-negro lo miró— Y no me importa que me haya pegado, nadie se mete con mi Theta y sale ileso.

— Bueeeno… Él no salió precisamente…— iba a decir "lastimado", pero no pudo, ya que Koschei lo acalló con un beso, prácticamente colgándose de su cuello. Cuando se separaron, el Doctor le dedicó una sonrisa tierna— ¿Y tu máscara?

— En el bolsillo de tu traje…— respondió el otro Time Lord, acomodándole bien la corbata y sonriéndole levemente también— ¿Sabes? Dar esos golpes me animaron un poco… Además de que esas calabazas de caramelo estaban geniales.

— Sabía que te gustaría— dijo en forma de respuesta, divertido— Vamos, volvamos a la Tardis… Al menos que quieras ir a otra fiesta para encontrar un Batman al cual molestar…

— Eso estaría bastante bien, ¿qué tienes en mente?

— Oh… Si te lo diría no sería divertido.

Y luego de decir aquello, el castaño tomó la mano de Koschei y tiró de él hasta la Tardis, listos para la próxima parada.

* * *

_El final es raro, se me terminó la inspiración buena a la mitad y... bueno, esto salió, aún así espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_Para mi Master bonito, espero que te haya al menos hecho sonreír un poco :)_

_Recuerden, los reviews hacen feliz a la gente (?)_

_See ya!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Aquí, al fin, el cap de este fic :D Tardé mucho si, y encima no es la gran cosa... Es bien tonto y sin sentido (?) pero espero que igual les guste ~_

**_Doctor Who y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Shopping

Master odiaba a las personas, las odiaba profundamente, con toda su alma. ¿La razón? Había muchas, pero la principal era que siempre lo habían tachado de loco, de mentalmente inestable, siempre lo habían apuntado sin llenar a conocerlo, de forma totalmente prejuiciosa… Por eso adoraba a los animales. Eran los únicos a quienes podía amar totalmente, con quienes podía compartir mucho tiempo sin que le dijeran nada, solo recibiendo cariño. La única excepción a todo, sin embargo, era el Doctor, su querido Doctor. Ese hombre que desde pequeños, desde que se conocían, había sido su amigo y lo había amado sin miramientos… O al menos lo había hecho por un tiempo considerable, porque luego, también había dicho que estaba loco. No lo culpaba por eso, él había intentado matarlo en muchas ocasiones, había intentado hacer daño a lo que más quería: las personas. Pero aún así, no había sido capaz de llegar a odiarlo jamás… Quizás por eso estaba haciendo ahora mismo lo que estaba haciendo, solo por él: ir de compras.

— Repíteme, ¿por qué estamos aquí? — preguntó, mientras miraba bastante de mala manera a los humanos que tenían alrededor.

— Porque quiero ser pelirrojo, y por suerte los humanos tienen algo sencillo para solucionar eso: tintura para el cabello.

— Aha… ¿pero por qué estoy aquí, contigo, se puede saber? — no le dio mucha importancia a eso, se había cansado de decirle a Theta que su cabello era genial así como estaba.

— Oh, eso es porque me amas— rió, tomándolo de la mano con fuerza y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después arrastrarlo por las góndolas de aquella tienda.

La tienda… la cual estaba demasiado llena de humanos… Hombres, mujeres y niños que caminaban de un lado a otro, buscando cosas, quedándose parados en medio de los pasillos mientras miraban los productos por demasiado tiempo… Otra cosa que Master no entendía, ¿por qué se quedaban tanto tiempo mirando? ¿No podían simplemente tomar lo que venían a buscar e irse rápido? No, claro que no, porque los humanos eran así de vuelteros con esas cosas. Siempre pensando demasiado, siempre indecisos en cuanto a qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y con qué. ¡Cómo los odiaba!

— Supongo que tienes razón— terminó diciendo, a regañadientes. Sí, probablemente la única razón por la cual estaba ahí era porque amaba demasiado a Theta y no podía negarse a él.

El Doctor le sonrió y tiró de él hasta el lugar en dónde suponía estaban las tinturas. Una vez allí, tal y como hacían los humanos, se quedó parado frente a los productos, en medio del pasillo, mirándolos. Master también miró… y entonces comprendió un poco –solo un poco- por qué hacían eso: había demasiados tipos y marcas diferentes. Volvió a centrar su vista en Theta, contemplándolo… Se veía realmente gracioso, pero sexy: el ceño fruncido, el cabello ligeramente revuelto, mordiéndose el labio inferior, verdaderamente concentrado en lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál llevarás?

— No lo sé… ¿por qué hay tantos tipos de colores? Creí que solo existía un pelirrojo…

— Evidentemente no— Koschei volvió a mirar los paquetes de tintura puestos muy ordenadamente en la estantería— ¿Este? Seguro te queda bien… Aunque… Todos te quedarían bien— fue bajando el tono de voz, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, terminando por hablar casi en un susurro. Tomó uno de los paquetes y se lo mostró. En el envase mostraba una mujer pelirroja muy linda… Su cabello era en verdad llamativo, un rojo fuerte, pero como mezclando con castaño— Dice "caoba".

— Mmm…— el Doctor se le acercó y miró por encima de su hombro, aún con esa cara pensativa que a Master le gustaba tanto— No suena mal, no… ¡Si, llevaré ese! Y tú me ayudarás a ponérmelo, ¿verdad? — hizo una especie de puchero, mirándolo una cara digna de un perrito pidiendo comida.

— No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo— el moreno sonrió de lado, mirándolo de reojo. En realidad no iba a decirle que no, y menos si le ponía esa cara. El Doctor era irresistible para él de cualquier forma posible, y más si le ponía esas caras. Al escuchar su respuesta, el castaño acentuó más dicha cara, a lo que Master terminó riendo y dándole el paquete de tintura— Claro que lo haré, querido Doctor.

— ¡Brillante! ¡Vamos entonces! — el más alto tomó la caja y sonrió de oreja a oreja, dándole luego un pequeño beso. Acto seguido, tomó su mano y corrió a la caja para poder pagar.

— ¿Hay que hacer esa fila?

— Claro que sí, no podemos robarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? Como poder, podemos…

— ¡Koschei!

— ¿Qué?

— No podemos robar, hay que pagar… Aunque no tengo idea de si alcanzará el dinero que tengo.

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡¿Me haces venir aquí y ahora me dices que no sabes si puedes comprarlo?!

— Bueno, bueno, es que nunca recuerdo como es la moneda humana en cada país, en cada época.

La discusión no continuó, ya que Master lanzó solo un bufido en respuesta a aquello. Por suerte para el Time Lord peli-negro, la fila avanzó rápido, y el dinero alcanzó… Por lo que no tardaron en volver nuevamente a la Tardis.

— ¿Ves? No fue tan terrible… Ahora, ¡a cambiar el color de mi cabello! — el Doctor dio un pequeño saltito, casi corriendo hasta el baño, para preparar todo.

— Si fue terrible, jamás volveré a acompañarte a un lugar tan horrendo como ese… Además, ya te dije que tu cabello es perfecto.

— Aww… Eres adorable, ¿sabes?

— No, no lo soy.

— Si, si lo eres… Fin de la discusión.

Y, antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, el Doctor calló a Master con un beso, uno bastante largo y profundo, y luego volvió a corretear, para preparar todo y teñirse de una vez. Koschei sonrió de lado, le gustaba esa forma de terminar discusiones, aunque no le gustara no poder quedar con la último palabra. Pero bueno, era Theta, _su_ Theta, siempre la excepción, siempre tan irresistible para él.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo... espero no tardar tanto en actualizar... Espero les haya gustado!_

_See ya! :)_


End file.
